A Best Friend Like Sirius
by miraleeann
Summary: A quick one shot about the first time James, Remus, and Sirius sneaked out of Hogwarts.


**Author's Note: By request though I have to admit that I love writing about these three. I apologize but there isn't much action in this. I just really love writing about their characteristics and their relationship with each other...I'm weird like that ;)**

* * *

"Shh," James hissed as he turned around and shot his friends a dirty look. "Shut your bloody traps would ya?"

Sirius snickered at these words but Remus immediately nodded solemnly, all amusement quickly vanishing from his face.

James own expression instantly softened.

After all, it was a miracle that they had even talked Remus into joining them; he certainly didn't want to make the experience a bad one.

"Relax James," Sirius replied. He had a genuine smile on his face, looking as though his favorite team had just won the Quidditch World Cup. "I'd say we're in the clear."

James gave Sirius a pointed look before allowing his body to relax. If there was one thing James was certain of, it was that with a best friend like Sirius trouble often followed him.

"We've got to be near a thousand feet away from the castle," Sirius added in a comforting voice.

James nodded silently in reply.

He was forever grateful for how well Sirius knew him and how effortlessly his best mate could put him at ease. Despite the fact that James was often looked at as being rebellious, Sirius was the only one who knew that James saw a big difference between little trouble and big trouble. It was one thing to receive a detention for goofing off in class, it was quite another to end up in Dumbledore's office for sneaking out of the castle and off to Hogsmeade.

Despite his carefree attitude towards getting into trouble, Sirius knew that James absolutely hated disappointing his parents. He also knew that if it wasn't for Sirius' persuasion James wouldn't get into half the trouble he did, a fact that Sirius always felt a bit guilty for.

"Do either of you know where this is going to lead?" Remus asked in a hushed tone.

"The storage room of Dervish and Banges," Sirius replied.

"You're sure?" Remus asked.

James didn't blame his friends for his doubtful voice. The long tunnel they were walking seemed to go on forever.

"Of course I'm bloody sure," Sirius replied smugly. "I'm sure we'll be there any minute."

Despite the nervousness pulsating through his body, James found it difficult not to smile at Sirius' words. It constantly amazed him how confident Sirius always managed to be. None of them had been down this secret passage before. Hell, if it hadn't been for Samuel Patkins, they would have never even known that it existed.

When they had originally planned this adventure, before Remus had even agreed to join them, Sirius had admitted that for all he knew the passage could wrap around the castle three times and end up in the teachers' lounge. The way he spoke now though anyone who didn't know better would think he had done this a hundred times.

"See I told you," Sirius said smugly as he pointed to a door on the left side of the wall.

James smiled excitedly as his heart raced with anticipation. He glanced at Remus to see his friend shifting on his feet, a nervous look on his face.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"We already did it Moony," Sirius pointed out. "We're already out of the castle."

James noted that Remus still looked plenty nervous but nodded in agreement despite this. His only other choice after all, would be to venture back to the castle alone and there was no way he was going to do that.

James felt for his friends as he was also starting to have some second thoughts. He was sure that if they were caught there would be no way to talk himself out of the trouble he would be in with his father and the last thing he wanted was an unexpected visit home.

"Just follow my lead," Sirius instructed.

These were words that James often heard. It wasn't unusual that Sirius played the role of the ring leader.

Slowly Sirius pulled the door open and peeked through the small crack.

James could hear Remus' rapid breathing. He always felt a bit guilty when they managed to convince Remus to join in their misbehavior. He was completely convinced that if it wasn't for Sirius and himself, Remus would never be in trouble at all.

"Let's go," Sirius whispered before pulling the door open so that it was wide enough for them to walk through.

James looked around the small storage room which consisted of stacks of dozens of boxes scattered around the room. Some were stacked so high that they nearly touched the ceiling.

"Now what?" James asked.

The words were just out of his mouth when Sirius grabbed both him and Remus by the arm and pulled them behind a large stack of boxes.

"What the-"

"Shut it," Sirius hissed a mere second before Tom Dervish walked into the storage room.

James watched as Tom stacked a box on top of another before lifting the two and carrying them out of the room.

The moment the door shut behind the shop owner James breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you planning on getting out of here and onto the street? Remus inquired. "If we walk out of that door we're caught for sure."

Sirius kept a calm face but Sirius could easily see the distress in his eyes for just a split second before he spotted a solution.

"Out the back door of course," Sirius replied smugly as he crossed the room.

His hand was already turning the door knob by the time James and Remus joined him.

For a split second James was worried that they would find the door locked but his worries vanished as the door pushed open without an issue. As it did, James heard Remus let out a sigh of relief.

The moment James felt the sun hit his face he knew that no matter what happened, whether they got caught or not, it was going to be worth it.

"Come on you two," Sirius laughed as he headed up the alley way and towards the main street.

James could hardly help the smile that spread across his face. If there was one thing that James could always be certain of, it was that there was never a dull moment with a best friend like Sirius.


End file.
